


Air Commodore Farrier & Collins: An Interview

by Diari



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please be gentle, Textfic, just questions and answers from our pilot husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diari/pseuds/Diari
Summary: Little questions about Farrier & Collins and their (hopefully) honest answers. Jfc I just love them so much and there's angsty fics everywhere. I could no longer stand that so here we are.





	1. Definition, Position, Choices, Envy, Unique

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of Q-A like format, which comprised of only names and dialogues. No plots involved. Angst be gone. (I'm not capable of writing either) Someone told me this kind of format is called textfic but I wasn't quite convinced? Anyways, I really want to know how you think about this, so comments are much appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In each person's section, the replies of the enquirer are in italic

**_What are you to the other?_ **

**Collins**

‘Ah- Uhm-… Farrier's my, my… best friend. Yes, we are best friends.’

‘…’

‘No, actually, we’re more than best friends. Just a little bit’

‘… _just a little bit_? _Is that right?’_

'..no..mmhmp'

/is silenced by the other's kisses/

**Farrier**

/is kissing the other respondent vigorously/

~

_**"Under" or "on top"?** _

**Collins**

'What kind of question is that?'

_'This is for academic purposes, sir'_

'I refuse to believe that'

**Farrier**

'I'm a pilot, of course I'm on top'

'But I'm also a pilot!'

'What point are you trying to make here, love?'

'…'

~

_**Choices** _

**Farrier**

_'tea or coffee?'_

'coffee'

_'coffee or Collins?'_

'Collins'

_'Flying or Collins?'_

'...flying'

**Collins**

_'Suits or kilts?'_

'Kilt'

_'Oxton or London?'_

'London'

_'Why?'_

'Farrier lives there.'

_'He chose flying over you. Are you not angry?'_

'Not at all. It's his profession, and if it hadn't been for flying, we would have never met each other.'

~

_**Is there someone who made you jealous recently?** _

**Farrier**

'Our Fortis Leader. James told me he saw him handed Collins papers with doe eyes when I was at maintenance ward last week. Bastard has intentions on Collins.'

'I had runny nose that day. He found my face ridiculous'

'Why didn't you tell me?! Why was he the only one noticed?'

'...'

**Collins**

'No way I'm going to say I'm jealous of a dog. No.'

'…'

'I hate his dog. Sometimes'

~

_**What makes the other special to you?** _

**Collins**

'His persistence, willingness and bravado. He's the cognoscente I aspire to become'

**Farrier**

'Silky blonde hair. Azure eyes. Adorable smiles. Dulcet voice. Loves to be hugged. Always follows me around'

_'Keep it short, please'_

'I love him.'


	2. Dunkirk, Sulky, Realization, Confession, Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In each persion's section, the replies of the enquirer are in _italic_.

_**What is your most unforgettable memory in Dunkirk?** _

**Farrier**

'Utter dread when Collins got hit. Then relief when he'd seemed to having landed safely. Anxiety when I was on the beach, wondering if he'd made it out alive. Joy, when we finally reunited again.'

**Collins**

'I'm on him'

~

_**Had the other one ever turned sulky due to your doings?** _

**Collins**

'One day Farrier caught me talking in Gaelic with the boys at base and transformed into a grumpy drunk rambling about him being too old for me and that I wasn't in love with him anymore??? He said my accent was cute in the first place!'

**Farrier**

'When we were on training course, there was a rookie who always showed up early and requested an "experienced pilot" to be his instructor. If I assigned James or any of my peers for him, he'd just blushed and scowled sheepishly at me for no reason. It was quite a spectacle.'

~

_**When did you realize that you were in love with the other?** _

**Farrier**

**'** The first time I looked at the recruit list, that name stood out like no others. Turned out that the man whom that name belonged to was just as lovely'

' _So it was, like, love at first sight to you?'_

'No, not quite. After a few courses I realized every time Collins was around I couldn’t take my eyes off those eyes. Couldn't help making sure he is alright all the time. Before long, I was so hopelessly in love with him.'

'…'

'And I still am'

**Collins**

'Everyone in the RAF was talking about him, every gaze was on him. He's the King's Ace and I was just a freshly recruited lad. But since our first introduction, I could from time to time sense that there was someone looking at me. When I turned around it was always him, pretending to be busy'

'I wasn't pretending'

'Yes you were darling. One time you even held a map upside down and managed to find it fascinating'

~

_**How did you confess to the other one?** _

**Farrier**

'The day before Dunkirk, he said he wanted to be my wingman for the rest of the war. I said I didn't want it that way, that I wanted him to be my other half for the rest of this life'

**Collins**

'I wanted to add 'and maybe after the war' but he cut me off so fast...'

~

_**Did the other ever get wounded?** _

**Collins**

'When Farrier was back from Dunkirk, all I could do was to hug him tight and sob like a babe, thanking God and the SOE for bringing him back to be in one piece'

**Farrier**

'Wounded? Well my most recent injuries must be a couple of bruises after being kicked out of the bed.'

'I didn't mean to!'

'You were crying when you gathered all your strength'

'…'

'You saw a nurse from the infirmary flirting with me earlier that day'

'…'

'I didn't know you could be that strong when you are jealous, love'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy see what I did there? That was a tribute to @granddukeforever 's work. You should check out their works on this fanfom if you haven't already!  
> I didn't know why this turned out to be almost twice as long as the first chapter. I really didn't.


	3. Dreams, Domestic Life, Pets, Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I've updated the rating of this work... just in case  
> And remember: in each person's section the replies of the enquirers are in italic. Otherwise, they're commentaries from the other respondent :D

_**If the other were a 13-year old, who do you think he'd want to become?** _

**Collins**

'Farrier said when he was a kid, one day he saw a plane landing on the beach where he and his classmates were walking on. The pilot then offered to let him in cockpit and showed him the interior. That was when he decided to become a pilot.'

_'But that was the story he told you, right?'_

'I couldn't imagine Farrier being someone else besides a pilot though. And that story was adorable.'

'Actually, I first wanted to become a gangster back when I was 13'

'…'

'Or a pub-owner'

_'Sounds pretty metal, eh?'_

**Farrier**

'I don’t know much about teenage Collins, but I'm sure his 19-year old was determined to become the best pilot in the Royal Air Force.'

_'Awww'_

'But then he became the most beloved of the best pilot instead.'

'You cocky bastard!'

_**~** _

_**Quick questions about daily life** _

_What is the other's favorite color?_

**Farrier**

'Blue. Like Collins' eyes. I love them'

**Collins**

/James in the distance is wondering why Collins suddenly blushes red/

*

_Who is the better cook?_

**Farrier**

'He's the best eater.'

**Collins**

'Hey that's not fair!'

*

_If you and the other are going to get a new dog, what dog would he want to get?_

**Collins**

'No.'

**Farrier**

'We only have one and Collins' already in an attention war against him. So no, despite my love for dogs I'd rather not consider getting another anytime soon'

'You always call for him first whenever you get back home!'

'…'

'You once called your dog by MY name. That was unbelievable, Farrier'

'That was because you're always inside my head, love'

'… fair enough'

_'Are you guys done flirting?'_

_*_

_What is the other's most irritating habit?_

**Collins**

'Hugging and squeezing me too tightly every time we sleep'

**Farrier**

'Always trying to squirm out of my hold in the morning'

'I needed to pee!'

'Whatever you say, love'

~

_**What present did the other give you on New Year's Day?** _

**Farrier**

'Himself'

**Collins**

'Can we just skip this please?'

~

_**If the other could choose one thing of yours to get rid of, what would it be?** _

**Farrier**

'His tenacity. It's true that we have disciplines and fixed routines as a pilot, but Collins often pushes himself too hard and that worries me most. I just want him to stop overexerting like that.'

'But I've still got a long way to be your match'

'To me, you are perfect in every way'

**Collins**

'His endearments. They're... a huge distraction.'

'But you love it so much. Especially when we're-'

'Sod off Farrier'

~

_**What is one item of clothing does the other wear that you cannot stand?** _

**Collins**

' _That_ turtleneck. No matter how I reiterated that he looked ridiculously audacious in that garment, he wore it anyway. 'It's warm', he said. For _good luck_ , he said.'

'So you prefer me without any garments then, is that right love?'

'…'

**Farrier**

'I cannot stand _anything_ on him. Nothing's just fine'

'O for Christ's sake'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
---|---|---  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farrier's inspiration is taken from the childhood memories of Air Commodore Alan Christooher Deere, the real-life RAF fighter whom Farrier was based on.
> 
> "Legend", anyone? No? Okay...


End file.
